The Unexpected
by Luffyfan100
Summary: While traveling in the Grand Line the Straw Hat crew come to the island on which Luffy's brother Ace was buried. However for Luffy that was only the start as he is about to meet someone he hasn't seen for twelve years.
1. Ace's Grave

It wasn't a large island, they could tell that as it appeared on the horizon.

After laying anchor all the Straw Hats disembarked the ship. Sanji had gone off in search of food, and Chopper in search of herbs and other such things that he could use for medicine, and of cause Luffy ran off to explore. The rest of the crew just rested on the beach enjoying the soft sand and warm sun, well except for Zoro who was busy lifting weights as usual.

Luffy was laughing and running around like he always did searching the small island for something interesting. It didn't take him long. He had run all the way to the opposite shore of the island and that was where he saw it.

It was a small green hill not too far away from the shore. At the top were two grave stones that were surrounded by flowers. The grave on the right was bigger than the other. As for the grave on the left, Luffy didn't have to get close enough to read the name to know who it belonged to. Luffy could recognize the hat that was hung on top of the grave anywhere. It was his brother Portguse D. Ace's grave.

'So this is where Ace was buried,' Luffy thought with a sad smile; the fateful day flashed through his mind.

As he got closer Luffy could see that the flowers that had been placed around the graves were fresh. Luffy sent a silent thank you to whoever had placed them there. Looking over to the other grave he realised that the grave on the right belonged to Whitebeard.

Looking back at Ace's grave Luffy gave a small smile.

"Hey Ace, see I finally made it this far. I have gotten a lot stronger too. I spent the last two years training, I can use haki now," a single tear ran down Luffy's face, "If only I had of had the strength that I have now back then, I might have been able to save you." Luffy sniffed as he tried to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down his face.

Luffy proceeded to tell Ace all about the rough training that Rayleigh, his crew meeting up again after two years, and then all about Fishmen Island, and of his other adventures between there and now.

(Back with the crew)

Sanji had finished gathering his needed food supplies and Chopper his herbs. Everything had been loaded onto the ship and was ready to go. The rest of the crew was ready to move on as well.

"Where is Luffy," snuffed Nami, in annoyance. 'Why does he always have to wander.'

"Maybe he has found an adventure," said Robin with a smile.

Zoro laughed, "He probably got lost."

"Zoro that is something you would do," said Usopp.

Chopper looked at Nami, "Should we go look for him."

Nami sighed, "give him a few more minutes if he is not back we will go look for him."

(back with Luffy)

After he had finished telling Ace all about his adventures Luffy just stood there staring at the grave. He didn't know how much time had gone by, and he didn't care. He missed Ace so much. Granted when he and Ace were having their separate adventures they barely saw each other at all, but it was different because Luffy always knew that he and Ace would meet up somehow, but now he would never see Ace again.

Fresh tears began to flow down Luffy's face. It was time he went, Luffy was thankful that he got to see Ace's grave.

Bowing his head Luffy took in a big breathe, as he looked up he yelled,

"ACE, I am going to be the King of the Pirates."

Luffy smiled as he looked one last time at his brother's grave, a final tear falling down his cheek.

Luffy moved to walk back to his crew when he heard something from behind. He turned and at first he couldn't see anything, then he spotted him. There was someone dragging themselves out of the ocean onto the bank. He looked gravely injured, he seemed to barely have the strength to put himself out of the water.

"Hey are you alright," yelled Luffy running over to him. Leaning down Luffy could see burn marks all over his body and there has a huge stab wound on his left side, and he was bleeding badly. However that was not what got Luffy's attention.

Looking closer Luffy realised he knew this man, it had been a long time, his hair was greyer and shorter but Luffy recognised him from twelve years ago. It was First Mate Benn Beckman from Shanks' crew.

"Benn, Benn! Are you alright," asked Luffy as he turned him over.

Benn's eyes faced him for a moment but they were glazed over and after a few short seconds they closed as he fell into unconsciousness.

'Got to get him to Chopper,' thought Luffy as he gently placed his arms under the injured man's body and as gently as he could lifted him up. With that Luffy turned and headed back toward his ship. As he walked past Ace's grave he gave it one last glace. "See you round Ace." Then he continued on his mission to get Benn to Chopper.


	2. Who is he?

(With Nami and the rest of the crew)

"Okay that's it I am not waiting any longer. Chopper you're coming with me to get Luffy," yelled Nami.

"Alright," complied Chopper as he followed Nami off the ship to go in search of their wayward captain. "This way Nami," said Chopper as he lead the way as he followed Luffy's sent.

They hadn't gone more than thirty yards before they spotted him. "Oi Luffy, what are you doing it's time to set sail," shouted Nami as she was getting herself worked up.

"Sorry Nami," came the gentle unexpected reply from her captain, "Chopper I need your help."

It was then that both Nami and Chopper saw the man that Luffy was carrying.

"What happened Luffy?" asked Chopper running up to him and taking a quick look at the injured man in Luffy's arms.

"I don't know?" replied Luffy "I found him as he was pulling himself out of the ocean.

"Quick get him to the ship I will tend to him there."

Luffy nodded as he began to pick up the pace.

(Now on the ship)

"Will he be alright," asked Luffy.

"He has made it out of danger for now; he just needs a lot of rest. He was severely burned on most parts of his body; it appears to have been some sought of acid. He also had the huge wound on his left side and had lost a lot of blood, but luckily his blood type was F and since it was the same as Luffy's I was able to get enough to stabilise him."

"So who is he anyway," asks Nami. "I don't exactly feel comfortable helping a stranger especially after what happened last time with Z."

"Hmmm, I know I have seen his face before on a wanted poster I think but I can't remember any more than that," replied Robin.

"His name is Benn Beckman," states Luffy.

"Luffy did he tell you that before he feel unconscious?" asks Usopp.

"No, I already knew him from before."

"You know him but how?" asks Nami.

"Awwww Nami is so cute when she's curious," stated a curtain love sick cook. However he was completely ignored.

"I know him because he is part of Shank's crew."

"Shanks' crew!" said everyone at once (except for Robin because she is to cool).

Luffy nodded, "Benn is, or at least was, the first mate on Shank's crew back when Shanks had come to my village."

"So what is he doing here," asks Brook.

"More importantly how did he get hurt," added Sanji.

Luffy nodded.

"Well unfortunately we can't really find out either of those answers until he wakes up," states Robin.

"That's true, so do we stay here of move on?" asks Usopp.

"I want to find Shanks he can't be too far away," announces the captain.

Nami shrugs, "but we have no way of looking for him, especially since this log pose points to three different islands, if we head of to the wrong one then we could end up far away from him."

"Well I guess that leaves us no choice we will have to wait here until he wakes up," shrugs Sanji.

Luffy nods in agreement.


	3. Awake

(Benn's Pov)

The first then he knew was that everything hurt all over, especially his left side. What bad luck he had running into Big Mom while he was on mission for his captain. 'Did anyone of his other crewmates make it?' Despite Benn trying to think positively he struggled. 'He was much stronger than any of his crew mates that had followed him on the mission and he barely made it out himself.'

Did he make it away though? Where was he? The last thing he remembers was dragging himself onto land after swimming for what seemed like ages with his draining strength.

He went to move but all he got was stabs of pain running through his body as well as a wave of nausea. In the end Benn settled for opening his eyes. He found himself lying on a bed in a small room. There was a desk and medical supplies placed all around the room. From what Benn could tell it looked like he was in some sought of infirmary on a ship. He also noticed he was attached to an IV. Where was he? And who had helped him?

It was then that Benn's eyes happened upon someone sleeping slumped in the far corner of the room. He was a young man with a Straw Ha… 'WAIT,' Benn's eyes expanded in realisation. "Luffy?" the name barely came out as more than a whisper.

However it seemed as though the man heard it as he slowly lifted his head to look at Benn, a big goofy grin spread across, "So your awake, shishishi."

**Hey guys, sorry I know it is short but I will update again soon I promise. I hope you like it, and don't worry I will explain more about the mission Benn was on later in the story.**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy :)**


	4. Heading decided

At first the room was silent as the two pirates stared at each other. Eventually it was Straw Hat captain who broke the silence. "So how do you feel?" asked Luffy in his usual manner.

"Terrible," Benn smiled, "It's good to see you Luffy."

"Yep," Luffy agreed as his grin became wider. "So where is Shanks?" asked Luffy.

Benn laughed 'okay maybe not a good idea laughing hurts,' anyway "so you miss him hu."

Luffy nodded eager to know where Shanks was. "Sorry Luffy but he isn't anywhere near here."

Luffy's face fell "Where is he," Luffy asked as he began to pout.

Benn smiled "Much farther in, sorry. I was not with Shanks as he had sent me to do a task for him."

"A task?"

"Sorry Luffy can't tell you that," Benn paused briefly before continuing, "I do need a favour though."

"Sure," Luffy replied without hesitation.

"I need a boat or some sought of vessel."

"What for?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry Luffy can't tell you that either."

With that Luffy stuck out his bottom lip, "Well how are you going to sail the boat if you can't move," Luffy mumbled.

Benn looked at Luffy in a fond manner 'the boy really hadn't changed that much,' Benn was about to reply when the door opened interrupting the two.

Turning to see who it was Luffy saw it was the ship's doctor Chopper. Meanwhile Benn saw what looked like a creature that looked like a little bear with antlers, walking upright and wearing clothes.

"You're awake," said the creature.

"It talked," came Benn's response unable to hide his surprise.

"Shishishi," laughed the Straw Hat captain, "Chopper is our doctor."

"Your doctor," Benn looked back at the creature.

"How are you feeling?" the creature asked as he moved to examine his patient.

Benn smiled at the little doctor, "I feel great."

"You feel great?" Chopper asked suspiciously, "You are covered head to toe in burns and then there is this gash on your side that looked like it was made by some kind of blade," Chopper said as he indicated to the wound.

"I've been through worse," stated Benn as he forced himself to sit up ignoring the pain, "Luffy about what I was asking just before, where can I get a boat?"

Chopper protested instantly, "you can't go anywhere in your condition you have to stay in bed."

Benn shook his head, "I don't have time. I need to go now."

"Do you mean you need to get to Tar," asked Nami as she walked into the infirmary having overheard the tail end of the conversation.

"Found this in your pocket," said Nami as she held up an Eternal Logpose with the name Tar on it. (Nami had swiped it from him earlier as well as a little cash )

Benn didn't seem fazed as he nodded, "It is important that I get there asap."

Luffy smiled, "Nami tell the others to prepare to sail we are heading to Tar."

"No!" Benn almost yelled and he would have if he didn't hurt so much. "It is too dangerous for you I have to go alone."

Nami mentally face palmed, 'if he didn't want them to go that is the last thing he should have said.'

Luffy smiled as he began to get excited, "Sounds fun."

"No," said Benn this time more firmly, "I must go alone." As he was saying this Benn went to stand up. He felt pain shoot through every part of his body as he swayed and collapsed back on the bed.

Luffy turned to the doctor, "Take care of him Chopper," he smiled as he turned and ran outside as he started shouting to his nakama that it was time to set sail.

"Wait."

Nami turned and smiled at Shank's first mate, "Sorry there is nothing anyone can do when he gets like this, you might as well wait and work on gaining your strength. From the sounds of it you're going to need it. Don't worry Chopper is a great doctor."

"Praising me won't make me happy," said Chopper as he smiled swaying on the spot.

Nami then turned and went out to join her captain as the Thousand Sunny began its journey towards Tar.

**Hey guys, well that is the end of another chapter. I hope you like it. I hope I was able to keep everyone in character. Also I really need a Beta-Reader, especially someone who has a fairly good understanding of the One Piece characters.**

**Thanks also for the reviews as they are extremely encouraging.**


	5. Beware of Big Mom

Benn awoke suddenly as the ship began to shake and sway violently. Without having to look outside Benn knew that ship was trapped in a violent storm. Forcing himself up on unsteady feet Benn made his way to the door of the infirmary which lead to outside.

The moment Benn stepped outside he was instantly drenched in rain water as well as sea water that came as the waves crashed violently against the boat. Benn had to grab onto the rail in front of him to stop himself being tost around. As Benn looked around the scene before him looked like complete chaos. The orange haired girl from earlier was barking orders at the rest of the crew. Luffy, a man whom Benn recognised to be Ruronoa Zoro (from his wanted poster), the little doctor and a skeleton were madly scrambling all over the ship following the orange hair girl's orders to keep the ship afloat.

'Wait did he just see a skeleton,' Benn had to look twice. 'He had seen some really strange things since he started traveling the Grand Line many years ago but he was still finding things that surprised him. Luffy definitely has an interesting crew,' thought Benn as he continued to watch the people scrambling around before him.

There was also some really big guy with large arms and no pants steering the ship. Benn couldn't see anyone else atm. Though Benn did remember hearing that there were definitely more people on Luffy's crew. There were at least seven not including Luffy, at least that was what Shanks had said. (The rest of the crew, Sanji, Robin and Usopp are all below deck. Sanji is checking for leaks, Robin is reading and Usopp is getting thrown about everywhere.)

It was then that a huge wave hit the deck and as it did it knocked the poor little doctor over board. Benn was about to react but before the doctor even hit the ocean a rubber arm reached towards him and wrapped itself around the little reindeer. Benn looked to see Luffy smiling as he pulled his friend back to safety. Chopper sighed in relief as he thanked his captain.

"Now Franky," yelled the orange haired girl.

"Super!" yelled the guy with no pants as he banged his arms together in a strange stance. With that done the man reaches and pulls a leaver before Benn could wonder what he was doing he found the ship himself and the ship flying up and out of the storm.

Everyone sighed in relief as the storm was left far behind them. "Nami how much longer until we get to land," yelled Luffy.

Nami stopped for a second as she looked around and looked at the Eternal Logpose. "We should be able to see the island any time now," replied Nami.

Luffy grinned as he turned to run to sit on the ships figure head so he could see it the moment it came into view. It was then that he noticed Benn.

"Oi Benn," Luffy waved grinning, "We are almost to that place you needed to get to."

Benn gave half a smile, however he was worried on what they would find there and of the danger he would be putting Luffy and his crew in. Benn just prayed that Big Mom and her crew were no longer on Tar, because if they were…

"So Benn what exactly are we doing at Tar anyway," asked the navigator.

Benn looked at her, "It would be best if you dropped me off and kept moving this is something I should do alone."

"No! I'm coming," yelled Luffy stubbornly, to Luffy it sounded like Benn was trying to stop him from joining in on the fun just like Shanks did when Luffy was a kid.

Benn's face turned hard, "this is serious, there is a strong possibility that Big Mom and her crew are on this island."

"Big Mom!" this came from Chopper and a new crewmember Benn hadn't seen before. His most distinct feature was his long nose; also Benn couldn't help but feel he looked familiar. There were also two more new comers, one was a blonde male and the other was a beautiful woman with long black hair and captivating eyes.

Chopper, the orange haired girl and the long nosed guy all turned to Luffy as they began to franticly beg him to do what Benn had suggested.

"Luffy please we have to leave before she spots up," begged the orange girl.

"I've got the 'I can't go there' disease,'" exclaimed long nose.

"I don't want to die, if Big Mom sees us she will kill us since Luffy declared war on her," cried Chopper.

"Luffy did what!" exclaimed Benn hearing what the reindeer said.

"He declared war on her," this time it was the blonde who spoke as he calmly lit his cigarette.

"All I did was tell her I was going to kick her ass," said Luffy.

Benn looked at Luffy, "Do you know what you are getting into, and even Shanks would be thinking twice before challenging her, she is not someone to mess with."

"Is that what happened to you?" asked the dark haired woman.

Benn sighed and nodded. "I was completing a mission from Shanks when I ran into her. I managed to give her quite a few fatal blows but obviously I lost, I don't even know what happened to the nakama who were with me, but there is no way they would have been able to stand up to someone like her. I am here to see if I can find any of them and figure out what happened to them; also I hope to complete the mission that Shanks has assigned me."

"Luffy please we don't want to die," begged orange, nose and Chopper.

"Nami is so cute when she is scared," yelled the blonde, "Don't worry Nami I will protect you."

"So what will it be captain?" asked Zoro. Though Zoro already knew Luffy well enough to know what the answer would be.

Benn looked at Luffy. Luffy stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and his straw hat covered his eyes. There was a thick silence in the air as everyone waited for his answer, though like Zoro, Luffy's crew all knew what the answer was going to be.

Luffy looked up with a smile on his face, "So Benn looks like you will need some help with saving your nakama, Shishishi." Luffy's grin became wider.

"Luffy!" exclaimed the desperate three even though they all knew it was pointless.

Everyone else just smiled.

"Luffy?" asked Benn, "Are you sure about this?"

Luffy nodded "everyone prepare for battle," yelled Luffy as he turned to go sit on the head of the Lion like he had planned to earlier.

Benn smiled, although he was afraid for their safety, deep down he was thankful for their help since he knew that in his condition he wouldn't be able to do much. Benn just prayed that Luffy and his crew would be alright.

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked it. Thanks again for your reviews they are a great encouragement.**

**Also I still really need a Beta Reader for this story, so I would much appreciate anyone who is willing to do that for me.**


End file.
